The purpose of this Core is to provide the infrastructure for the computational efforts of the research- in this program project grant. The development of NMR spectroscopy is intimately linked to high-performance computation. Recent developments make data acquisition faster, and multidimensional NMR experiments can be acquired at higher resolution. Thus, more and larger data sets are to be handled. This causes problems with data transfer, processing and analysis.This Core will establish the requisite high-performance infrastructure, working towards the following specific aims. Aim 1: Establish and maintain a 128 cpu cluster for data processing and modeling Aim 2: Implement and maintain a core library of parallel applications Aim 3: Maintain and further develop efficient processing and data analysis software Aim 4: Installation and maintenance of additional third party software relevant for NMR-related research Aim 5: Training and dissemination